This invention concerns a collection of blocks which may be assembled to form a variety of aesthetically pleasing structures.
The use of cubical building blocks by children for amusement and educational purposes has long been known. The building blocks not only develop manipulative dexterity, but stimulate creative expression, and produce an enchanced perception of geometrical aspects of structure, design and pattern.
Sets of cubical building blocks, however, are limited in terms of the variety of structures and designs that can be produced. Because the six sides of the cube are equal, no distinction between the sides is necessitated. Accordingly, the cubical blocks offer little challenge to more innovative persons. Although non-cubical building blocks have been disclosed, their shapes have usually caused manipulative difficulties or high manufacturing cost.
It is consequently an object of the present invention to provide a set of building blocks capable of producing a greater variety of structures than a set of an equal number of cubical building blocks.
It is another object of this invention to provide a set of building blocks as in the foregoing object offering greater challenge of use without increased manipulative difficulty.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a set of building blocks of the aforesaid nature amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.